Silbereisen
NUMBER (177) Owner: ScarletUnity Name: Silbereisen Age: 15 Birthdate: November 4th, 2018 Upload Date: February 4th, 2020 Sexuality: Heterosexual Gender: Male Status: Single Pringle Parents: N/A (myo) (same mother as Corvina) Cubs: N/A Personality: Wise, Witty, Enjoys Controlled Chaos and Mind Games, Strategy, Quizzes/Questions, Enjoys Knowledge of any kind he can get his paws on. Rather protective of his younger sister even if she had a different father. He’s always had a connection to her and if anyone makes her upset he can get a little overbearing. History: From a young age, he was around his father and mother rather closely. He enjoyed their company and his father was a fountain of knowledge, stories, and entertaining games. Silbereisen never saw the problems hidden behind closed doors until the day his parents got into a large fight over something he couldn’t understand. One swift motion and all a sudden he’s being drug away from his father and being ripped from the only Grans he’d ever known besides his mother. Going about it alone, his mother finally found Corvina’s father and within the spring Silber was told he was gaining a new little sister he could protect. Corvina’s father never really liked Silbereisen though, treating him like he was lesser, feeding him the smallest portion of the meal or nothing at all so he’d have to fight for himself. Once Corvina came into the world, he was right beside her and his mother, tied to them as close as possible. Though it wasn’t long before Corvina’s father tried to rip them all apart, having to fight a very angry and protective Silbereisen, he fled with her quickly. It wasn’t long before he was on the hunt for his sister, his mother heartbroken to the point he had to care for her in any way he could. Silber used the stars and the smells around him as best he could to help his mother but continue his hunt. Finally, after slowly giving up his hunt, Corvina returned home, broken and battered, stuttering, shaking around Silbereisen whenever he came near. This almost sent him into a frenzy but he composed himself and let Corvina reopen to them, taking a little while, she finally revealed to them what happened. Their mother, nauseated and mortified by it could only hold Corvina and reassure her everything was going to be alright. Silbereisen however, felt this... unbridled rage build in his chest, looking to his sister and mother, he spoke only one confusing line to them. “Black and White shine in the month of chill. Red sprites a form of color against the monochrome wall.” With that, he turned and went on another hunt. This time it was to find and kill Corvina’s father. He was gone a little longer than he expected to be, but when he returned, he was beaten bloody and covered in fresh wounds and markings. Returning with the news that Corvina’s father was dead, it gave the three of them a reason to rejoice. After that, Corvina was tied to Silbereisen’s hip, even when their mother passed on. Until she met Amirah. Corvina and Silber were on one of their normal nature walk to get some fresh air after a heavy storm. His little sister, being a natural-born klutz, wasn’t watching her footing and slipped down a small cliff. Quickly following after her, Silbereisen’s heart was pounding in his chest and he was worried to every end about her. A strange black and grey, leopard-spotted Gran came to told them she could heal Corvina’s leg. Reluctantly, Silbereisen agreed as he couldn’t stand seeing his sister in pain. Over time, Silber slowly began to enjoy Amirah’s company and saw how close she and Corvina had become. Soon he found himself being protective over both of them. Hearing murmurs of Amirah starting a pack, he very quickly took the shot to join them since Corvina may be tied to Silber’s hip but he can’t deny... He’d go crazy without her. Asking Amirah, he wanted to be trained in some of the healing arts but he showed to be better at predictions and weather patterns. Finally, Amirah disappeared toward the Ama pack’s Territory and came back with a small ball of black and grey stripes... His name is Imanu... and he’s done his best to protect everyone in their pack. Random facts: He enjoys the cold a little more than your average Gran, he also loves to make himself little snow forts. His father taught him how to speak in riddles... Why? Because it’s fun to watch a Gran become very confused. Stats: STR – 2 | RES – 3 | WIS – 3 | CHA – 2 | DEX – 2 Traits: C Ears: C Tails: C Fangs: C Size: C Eyes: C